Rebuilding What is Lost
by Wings of the Valkyria
Summary: Yugi and Atemu's marriage ended because of a very serious issue and arguement will the two love and trust each other again before someone else captures their hearts
1. Chapter 1

Alexander : Okay let's try this again...

Griever : Maybe this story will work this time...

Alexander : You and me both

Griever : Alex does not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter One

Yugi Motou walked through the streets of Domino City, in deep thought he ignored the noise of the city that was laced with excitement for the annual Cherry Blossom Ball and Festival which was sponsered by Industrial Illusions his ex : husbands Atemu Ishigami's company, he stopped as he glanced down at his hand on his third finger was a diamond ring, Yugi grasped his hand as he slid the ring off it shined as the sun bounced off of it, he smiled bitterly as he kept walking towards his apartment it would be first year he wasn't joining or planning the Ball and Festival which he did with Atemu for the past three years, he glanced up into the sky as blossoms fell from trees nearby

_" It's been 2 whole years since our divorce and I'm still thinking about him like a obession sometimes I wish the whole thing never happend" _he thought as his mind faded into a memory he wanted to forget...

**-FLASHBACK-**

_Glass smashed against the wall exactly 4 inches from Atemu's head, "I've had it!" Yugi screamed as he tossed the newspaper on the table it showed Atemu with his long-time friend Anzu Mazaki and the headline said "** Atemu Ishigami with new flame Famous Dancer Anzu Mazaki", **Atemu grew angry, _

_"Yugi listen to me nothing going on between me and Anzu were just friends you know how the press twist thing around like this" he said_

_Yugi growled as he threw yet another glass at Atemu who quickly ducked out of the way _

_"How can I believe you, when you come home later and later every night we haven't made love to each other in over 5 months and I know it's not you company because you never complained !!!" _

_"That's because I never wanted to bother you with it!" Atemu yelled back _

_Yugi took a deep breath to calm himself down "That's not what were talking about why don't we get back to subject at hand..." he said as his waved toward the newspaper, _

_Atemu sighed frustrated "For the last time Yugi...that day me and Anzu were going out to lunch that's IT" _

_Yugi rolled his eyes "That's not what my friends told me..." he whispered unfortunately Atemu heard him _

_"Well if you would listen to me your HUSBAND for once instead of your dumb ass friends maybe you'd believe me" Atemu hissed_

_Yugi grew angry once again "Don't insult them like that you have no right to do so!" _

_"I do have right espcially since they never like me from the start don't let 3 years of marriage go to waste because of them..." Atemu said _

_Tears leaked down Yugi's face as he dropped onto the table he was tired and frustrated _

_"I don't want to but how can I ? when you come home reeking of purfume everynight you come home at crazy hours of the night and you don't even acknowledge me you just push aside as if you no longer want me...well do you?" Yugi whispered brokenly _

_Atemu stared at Yugi silent he had nothing to say..._

_Finally after 10 minutes Yugi stood up and wiped his tears away as once bright amythest eyes turned cold and emotionless _

_"I guess it's over then I'll pack my things and send you the divorce papers in the morning..." _

_-_** END FLASHBACK- **

That was two years ago, it was a hectic time for Yugi, he had cried himself to sleep every night for the past 2 weeks when he had finally had enough mopping around and got up, and got a game testing job at Kaiba Corp, he slowly began to rebuild his life. he saw Atemu a year after the break-up and passed by him without a word, he saw the painful look on Atemu's face but ignored it he was just as hurt. he broke his trail of thinking as he finally made it to his apartment he unlocked the door and stepped in, it was a cozy but small two bedroom in case one of his friends or relatives came by to stay or hang out, the door opened again as Katsuya Jouonchi stepped in, he had supported Yugi during those days and helped him find a job and the apartment which he was grateful for... the blonde smiled as wrapped an arm around Yugi

"Hey Buddy" Jou said

Yugi smiled "Hey Jou how've you been" he said quietly, surprisingly a blush appeared on the blonde face as he showed him the ring on his fingers,

Yugi's jaw dropped as he squealed as he ran over and grasped Jou's hand and twisted and turned it until the blonde pulled away

"Jeez...Yueg don't twisted my hand off..." Jou said teasingly

Yugi giggled "Sorry Jou...but when's the wedding!" he asked excited, Jou smiled as he sat down on the couch

"This summer I told him it was kinda quick but he said 'the sooner the better' Jou said imitating Seto's voice which made Yugi laugh which had brightend his sprits,

Silence had overcome the two as Jou looked unsure of something, Yugi noticed "Is something wrong Jou?" he asked softly

Jou sighed as he scratched the back of his head " Well Yugi...if I was wondering if you would be my best man AND come to the Cherry Blossom Festival" he said quickly

Yugi raised an eyebrow the only things he heard were "Cherry Blossom Festival and "Best Man" but knowing the blonde for more than 8 years he knew what he meant

"Yes to the Best Man part and no to the other..." he responded as he laid a plate of curry in front of Jou

The blonde sighed "C'mon Yugi it'll be fun and we don't have to run into you-know-who please...pretty please" he begged

Yugi sighed "Okay ! Okay ! we'll go...only for a little while"

Jou nodded happily as he dug into his food as Yugi went out into the balcony, the sun was setting as he took out his ring, it was a keepsake from Atemu

_"Keep it Aibou and I'll keep mine as a constant reminder of what we used the have...I'll always love you even if you don't believe me..." _

Yugi slid the ring back on he quickly wiped the tears away as he looked at the sunset one more time before going back inside

"I'll always love you too Atemu...but it wasn't meant to be and I don't think it will ever will be again..."

Alexander : That's chapter one

Griever : 10 Reviews for Chapter Two


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander : Hello Everyone

Griever : Were glad everyone likes our story so far...

Alexander : Now here's another installment of Rebuilding What is Lost

Chapter Two

Stars covered the sky of Domino City as the annual Cherry Blossom Festival Started, kids to the elderly were walking around buying things, eating or just walking around and enjoying the sights everyone was dressed in the traditional kimono from different colors and designs, fireworks lit up the sky as couples watched from under Sakura Trees

Yugi was wearing a purple and white kimono as he glanced around for Jou who he had lost 10 minutes ago when the crowds had started to gather up

_"If I know Jou he's probably stuffing his face somewhere" _Yugi thought amusedly, unfortunately he wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into someone..Yugi glanced up into blue eyes and backed up a little

"Seto! It's good to see you" Yugi said happily, the CEO smiled as put a hand on Yugi's shoulder

"It's good to see you as Yugi how have you been holding up?" he asked,

Yugi smiled strainly as he noticed the concern the others voice "I'm doing great Seto are you enjoying yourself?" he asked, the brunette nodded he was wearing a blue and white kimono with dragons on it

"I'm enjoying yourself but somehow it isn't the same without your touch to it" Seto said

Yugi sighed and shook his head, Seto was Atemu's cousin even though he exactly didn't agree with the divorce he had live with it and supported them both,

"Thanks but I'm sure Atemu could handle it on his own" Yugi said with a little bit of coldness in his voice, Seto winced he heard it but decided to change the subject, his blue eyes scanned the area

"Have you seen my puppy?" he asked, Yugi shook his head and smiled

"You know Jou...Seto he's probably trying some new dish out or something we lost each other about 10 or so minutes ago" Yugi

responded,

Seto rolled his eyes at the thought as he walked along Yugi, who smiled teasingly at him

"By the way Congrats on the engagement" he laughed as a huge smile came onto Seto's face

"Thank You...Jou picked you as his best man did he not?" Yugi nodded happily

"Who did you pick for yours?" Yugi asked, Seto immediatly tensed when the question was asked

_"If I tell him that it's Atemu he'll definately blow a gasket and won't come and then Katsuya will be mad" _he thought

Seto avoided Yugi's gaze "I haven't decided yet but I'll choose pretty soon though"

Yugi nodded satified with the answer, he saw a tall blonde in the distance and jumped up to see over the crowds

"I think I found Jou" Yugi said as he ran over with Seto trailing behind him, when they finally caught him he was holding cotton candy and a captured goldfish

"Hey Yueg where'd you go?" the blonde asked, Yugi pouted and grabbed a piece of cotton candy from Jou

"Where did I go? Where'd you go? should be the question" Yugi chided as nibbled on the cotton candy, Seto went over and kissed the blonde on the cheek,

Jou whispered in his ears while Yugi was distracted by the fireworks

"Did you tell him?" he asked Seto, the brunette shook his head mock glaring at his fiance

"Would you want your ex coming to your best friends wedding and have to share a room with him for the next 5 days?" Seto asked sarcastically,

Jou sighed shook his head but perked up as Yugi turned back around and turned toward Seto

"When's is the ball?" he asked, Seto looked thoughtful for a minute and then turned to answer

"Tommorow at 7o'clock when the blossoms are at full bloom"

Yugi nodded and looked as if he was thinking of something, Jou noticed

"What is it Yueg you look like somethings on your mind?" the blonde questioned, Yugi smiled and shook his head

"It's nothing don't worry about yawn it ", Jou smiled as he noticed Yugi's exhaustion

"Why don't you head home Yugi you sound tired and you do have an appointment tommorow don't you?" Yugi nodded as streched a bit

"Yeah your right I should head home see ya" he said

"Bye" Jou and Seto replied

Yugi walked home since it was only three blocks away, he had so many memories of going to the fesitval and ball and each and everyone of them would never disappear, he remembered one that he would cherish forever...

**-FLASHBACK-**

_Yugi laughed as he sat on Atemu's lap finding him cotton candy, the other was licking his fingers _

_"This years turned out better than usual" Yugi said after finally calming down, _

_Atemu smiled and caressed Yugi's back "Only because you added your special touch to it" Atemu said softly as he kissed Yugi on the neck, who giggled and slapped Atemu on the arm playfully _

_"Oh...don't say that! I've been hearing that since High School "If hadn't been for Yugi it wouldn't turned out to be a success.." he mocked in girly voice, which made Atemu laugh_

_"Well it's true love...you are good at things like this and the ball will be even better" , Yugi smiled as he leaned down and kissed him on the mouth passionately _

_"Thank you, you always now how to cheer me up and say the right things" Yugi said softly, Atemu grinned and whispered in his ear _

_"Don't I get a "reward" for that...", a blush appeared on Yugi face as he turned away shyly, only to have fingers grasp his chin gently and turn him back around _

_"Don't be shy little one I was only teasing, but it has been 2 weeks..." Yugi gasped and stood up and pouted as a blush reappeared on Yugi's face _

_"Atemu...you pervert!" Yugi said as he walked away, Atemu laughed as he chased after him to apologize and to kiss and make-up as they always did..._

_-_**END FLASHBACK-**

Yugi realized he was back at his apartment, he unlocked the door to find darkness and another thing he was not used to even if it had been 2 years...loneliness sure he had his friends and family but that didn't make for the intimancy he had with Atemu, Yugi grew angry as he sat down on his bed now in his pajamas as he glanced at a framed picture of him and Atemu on their wedding day, it was summer time and in Hawaii. it was beach wedding the sun was shining it was a beautiful day and night, he stood up with the picture frame in his hand as he went into the living room, only then he noticed that the answer machine was blinking, curious he went over and pressed the button

_"You have one new message" the machine replied _

_"...Hello Yugi Motou...this is Anzu Mazaki please hear me out before you delete the message I...need to tell you something important meet me a Domino Park tomorrow at noon this is about You and Atemu's marriage...please come..." a sob was heard on the other line "I can't live with this anymore I have to tell you I've already told Atemu and he was angry and I deserved what he said and for me to get this off of my chest I need to tell you as well...please Yugi-san meet me tomorrow"_

_"Message Ended" _

Yugi stared at the machine before he clenched the picture tightly to his hands...he was thinking of throwing it away along with the ring but the message stopped him, he set the picture back on his nightstand and climbed under the covers...but sleep did not take him

_"What could she want and need to say so badly" _Yugi thought as sleep finally claimed him not knowing tomorrow's event's would change his life forever...

Alexander : Chapter Two everybody

Griever : Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

Alexander: Hi Everybody

Griever : Hey Welcome to Chapter 3 of Rebuilding what is Lost

Alexander : Lets see what happends today

Griever : Alex does not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Three

Yugi was in the middle of a meeting a Kaiba Corp, it was 10:30 in the morning way too early to be at work for his liking, he stared out of the window in boredom, the representive kept droning on and on and repeating the same thing, he glanced over at Seto who was currently trying to keep his head up as well, most of the game tester and executives were either daydreaming or currently dead to the world, his mind drifted back to the message that Anzu had sent him

_"I can't take this anymore I have to get this off my chest and tell you the truth..." _

For some reason Yugi didn't want to go, meet with her he had a feeling she'd say something he didn't want to exactly hear, his thoughts were interrupted when the representive slammed a book on the table causing everyone to wake up or snap out of the trance they were in, she smiled

"That now concludes our meeting you all have the rest of the day off have a good weekend" she said as she walked out, Yugi stood up and yawned, Seto glanced at him in agreement as he fixed his hair and clothes

"First time I fell asleep in a meeting.." he mummered to his self, Yugi chuckled as he grabbed his suitcase and the rest of his belongings and headed out of the door, he glanced at his clock it was 11:30 he sighed quietly as he exited the building

_"I can't believe I'm going to see her..." _he thought as he headed towards Domino park

Industrial Illusions

A 26 year old Atemu Ishigami was at his desk signing papers, the sun gleamed through the window, he stopped and wiped the sweat from his brow, he drew back when he felt something hot touch his forehead. he glanced at his hand to find the silver ring he always wore. he sighed as he pulled his blazer off and undid his tie

_"Unprofessional yes...but now I could care less" _he thought as he turned on his fan and radio, he shuffled the papers together and put them in a file, he stared at all of the cards he had recieved the other day, some were thank you notes for the Cherry Blossom Festival others were invitations to different events during next week, he rubbed his temples as he felt a headache coming on

"Could this week get any worse" he whispered to himself, he put his hands down he was still furious at Anzu for what she had pulled not only was it foolish it had cost him his marriage...

**FLASHBACK**

_Atemu sat at his desk as he watched Anzu glanced nervously around, her blue eyes found found his crimson "Is their something you wanted to tell me Anzu?" he asked, the brunette nodded "Yes it's about 2 years ago", Atemu raised an eyebrow _

_"2 years ago what about it?", Anzu put her head down "The editor of the newspaper is a friend of mine and I told him to spread the rumors about us and post that headline " she confessed, _

_Atemu stared at her his eyes grew dark almost the color of blood "Thanks to you I've not only lost the love of my life...I lost a marriage that could've lasted decades!!!", he roared. Anzu cried "I'm sorry Atemu...I loved you I didn't want Yugi to have you-" she stopped as stared into Atemu eyes they were filled with hate _

_"Get out if If I ever see you again...you'll regret it" he hissed, Anzu nodded as she ran out of the office...Atemu sat down frustrated and tired as he put his head in his hands _

_"I want you back Yugi and will get you back at all costs..." _

**END FLASHBACK **

A knock on the door knocked Atemu out of his thoughts "Come In" he called out, a woman with blonde eyes and violet eyes came in she was wearing a light purple business suit that matched her eyes, when she saw Atemu's appearance she laughed a little

"It goes to show black may look sexy on you but it also causes you to burn up in the summer time" she chided, Atemu glared at her

"Oh shut up Mai" he said, she smirked at him but then grew serious "I heard what happend.." she whispered as she sat down in front of him, she looked at him with sympathy in her eyes

Atemu sighed "I just wish Yugi believed me instead of some headline in the newspaper and the reason I came home late was because I was working on a project with Anzu at the time but nothing was going on", Mai rolled her eyes "Then why didn't you tell him that idiot!" she cried out, Atemu glared at her "Maybe because I was trying to advoid the glasses and knives he was throwing at me!" he argued back, he sat back down his eyes on the floor

"He never believe me anyway...no matter what I said.." he whispered

Domino Park

Yugi glanced around for Anzu but found no sign of her, he sat down on the bench and stared up at the sky, he was burning up, he undid his tie and took of his blazer but it nothing to relieve him of the heat, Anzu appeared 5 minutes later, he stood but she stopped him

"No it's okay Yugi-san thank you for meeting me here" she said as she sat next to him, Yugi looked at her "What did you want to talk about me and Atemu's marriage?" he asked, Anzu nodded

"Yes Yugi-san...the newspaper article that day do you remember what it had said?" she asked him, Yugi took a deep breath to calm himself

"Anzu-san that's something I wouldn't forget but would like to you with my ex:husband is not all that appealing" Yugi responded, the brunette flinched at the coldness in his voice, she glanced at him

"Yugi...the headline that day wasn't true, my friend is the editor of the newspaper and he knew how much I loved Atemu and I asked him to post it in hopes of breaking you two up...", Yugi just stared at her in complete shook his fish clenched in his lap

"So you were the one who did that...and not Atemu is that right" he said in surprisingly calm voice, Anzu glanced at him nervously she nodded "And there's more.." she whispered, Yugi glanced at her coldness in her eyes "Oh there's more why don't you enlightment with your sick and twisted humor that cost me my marriage and life with Atemu" he said harshly. "The reason came home every night late and smelling like perfume was because I was drugging his drink making him delirious" she said guiltly, that the last straw Yugi stood up and slapped Anzu in the face causing her to fall to the ground

"You sick and perverted bitch!!" he cried out "What in the hell is wrong with you, how could you do this!" he cried out, with a her hand to her face she stood and stared Yugi in the eyes

"BECAUSE I LOVED HIM AND YOU STOLE HIM AWAY!!" she cried out causing a few people to glance their way, Yugi grew angry

"How can I steal what was already mine" he argued back, Anzu glared at Yugi "I knew him before he laid eyes on you, before you barged in and took my spot" she hissed, Yugi laughed bitterly "I cannot believe what I'm hearing...He's the one who asked me out I didn't barge in on anything it was you who drew away because of your jealousy," he said, Anzu growled as she raised her hand to slap his across the face, before a tan hand grabbed her wrist, Anzu stared up into cold amber eyes, Yugi glanced at Jou before he threw Anzu away,

"In case you don't want to deal with the police I suggest you leave.." Jou said coldly, Anzu glanced at Yugi one more time before she left, Yugi sighed as he dropped onto the bench exhausted, Jou sat next to him and laid a hand on his shoulder

"I'm sorry buddy I heard every word..", for the first time in months tears leaked down Yugi's face as he buried his face in Jou's chest and wept heavily..

Alexander : That's chapter three everyone

Griever ; Next chapter is the Cherry Blossom Ball

Alexander : Read and Review


	4. Chapter 4

Alexander : Hi Everyone

Griever : Here's Chapter Four

Alexander : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Four

Yugi was beyond upset, Jou had taken back to his apartment and placed him on the couch and went to fetch some water, Yugi sniffed as wiped the remainder of his tears away, the blonde came back and handed the glass to Yugi who had taken it gratefully after swallowing it down, he leaned down against the couch, Jou stared at his best friend in sympathy he hadn't seen this upset since the divorce he patted Yugi on the back

"It'll be okay Yugi you'll see" he said softly, tears began going down Yugi's cheeks "It's all my fault Jou I should've trusted him and now look what I've done" he sobbed out, Jou embraced Yugi he couldn't say anything to ease his friends pain, Yugi laid his head against Jou's shoulder and continued crying

"Even though it's been two years I still love him and I told him that before I left...I still feel connected to him mind, body and soul my heart still belongs to him no matter if he finds someone else..." he whispered, a small painful smile graced Jou's face as continued listening to what Yugi said

"He told me something to I'll never forget..."

**FLASHBACK **

_Yugi sighed as he finished putting his clothes into the suitcase after two hours, everything he owned was being transfered to an apartment for the time being, he glanced up as Atemu came into the room...he stared at Yugi for the long time before he said something _

_"Aibou...I'm sorry" he whispered, Yugi smiled sadly as his eyes teared up as he looked as his now ex: husband_

_"I'm sorry too I figured this marriage would last forever" he said as he sat on the bed, Atemu sighed as he set next to him suprisingly he took Yugi's hand and placed the diamond ring back on his finger, _

_"I want you to keep this as a reminder of what we used to have.." Atemu whispered sadly, Yugi shook his head as he tried to slip the ring off, but Atemu kept a firm grip on him preventing him from moving much _

_"...I know this won't mean much to you now Yugi but you'll always be in my heart and I'll always love you and cherish our time together please keep the ring and I'll keep mine If you ever in bind just come to me and I'll help alright no strings attached...and if you ever find someone else I wish you the best but Yugi like I said before I will ALWAYS love you no matter what..." Atemu finally stood up and walked out the door he glanced at Yugi one more time "...Remember what I said to you Yugi" were Atemu's final words before Yugi left that day..._

**END FLASHBACK **

Jou remained silent as Yugi finished telling his story, the blonde was silent before he turned towards Yugi and hugged him

"Yugi I hope you find happiness again someday" Jou said, Yugi smiled gently as he hugged Jou back "Me too Jou...me too"

Yugi stood in front of the mirror checking himself over, his eyes were still a little bloodshot but not so much that someone would notice, he glanced at the clock it was almost time for the ball. just thinking about it made Yugi nervous,

_"Okay I need to relax everythings going to be fine" _he thought as he straighten his jacket a little, the ball was going to be held at Atemu Mansion this year so the hopes of running into him were good, he glanced at his watch it 7:15, Yugi sighed again "Well might as well get this over with" he whispered as he left

The ballroom was nothing short of spectacular, there was a huge diamond chandlier lighting the entire room, a band of musicans were on a stage getting their instruments ready, a long table of refresment stood on the right side of the room, and right beside it was a huge balcony giving a beautiful view of the cherry blossoms trees, which was to be the final event before the ball was over for the night, Yugi looked around he saw a view familiar people there many actress and models along with a few prestigious businessmen and women dressed very formally, Yugi glanced at himself and sighed, he felt so left out,

_"Maybe I should leave..." _he thought sadly before he could reach the door, Jou came up to him and patted him on the back

"Yugi you made it!" the blonde said happily, Yugi smiled happily it was fake of course _"So much for leaving.."_ he thought sourly

"Yeah I figured going out would cheer me up...where's Seto?" he asked, at this Jou stiff up "W...Well He's with-" he started, Yugi laughed "He's with Atemu..I understand he is his cousin after all" he said, Jou blew a huge sigh of relief

"Um Yueg I have to tell you something" the blonde said, Yugi tilted his head in curiousity "What is it Jou?" he asked, Jou glanced around "Well...Seto's best man for the wedding is going to be-" but before he could answer strong arms wrapped around his waist

"Where have you been puppy?" Seto whispered, Jou glared at his fiance "If you must know I was with Yugi and for the last time stop calling me _puppy_ in public!" he said, Seto chuckled quietly he glanced at Yugi surprised he smiled at him

"Well this is a surprise I didn't expect you to be here tonight Yugi" he said, Yugi smiled at him "Neither did I, but I guess I wanted to see who was going to be here tonight the town practically empty" he said, Seto laughed "The Ball and Festival are getting more and more popular every year it's held" the brunette replied , Yugi nodded

"That's true" he turned to Jou "Jou what were you saying about Seto's best-" they were interrupted again as a deep baritone voice, Yugi instantly reconized came over the speaker...

Atemu stood on the stage and glanced around most of these people were here just to show up for the publicity, which he hated. this party was for entertainment only but it seemed it turned into a celeberity ball instead, he sighed as he put on a small fake smile

May I have everyone's attention please.. he spoke into the mircophone, everyone turned towards him.

Good Evening and Welcome to the 21st annual Cherry Blossom Ball, I'm glad that everyone was able to attend and I hope that you will be able to enjoy yourselves, some of you are regulars at this and know the events posted up for the evening but some of you this will be your first year so allow me to explain, the first 2 hours will be dancing, you can do anything you please until the time limit is up, the fourth hour will be the annual dinner which will last for 2 and a half hours and the final event will be the Cherry Blossom viewing which will last exactly 1 hour, and that should conclude the ball for the year and again I appericate everyone coming and please enjoy yourselves

Atemu stepped off the stage and ran a hand a through his tri-colored hair, he was dead tired _"I'm never going to get used to hosting this thing by myself..." _he thought, he was about to leave until he heard a voice he thought he would never hear again,

"YOU DID WHAT!!!!"

Yugi glanced at Jou who was nervously who was shuffling from one foot to another, he smiled gently at the blonde

"Come on Jou who's Seto best man", he asked, Jou looked at him "Promise not to get mad" Jou pleaded, Yugi sighed "Promise" Jou nodded "Seto's best man is Atemu and you'll have to spend 5 days with him before the wedding" the blonde blurted out, Yugi stared at Jou for a second before what the blonde said finally clicked

"YOU DID WHAT!!!!" he yelled, Jou winced "Sorry Yugi..." he said, surprisingly Yugi nodded

"It's okay Jou it's you and Seto's wedding I have no say in who's the best man or not I understand sorry I yelled at you" he apologized, the blonde nodded 'It's okay"

Yugi grabbed a glass of wine as a waiter passed by, "I'm going out into the balcony for some fresh air okay" he told Jou, the other nodded as he went to find Seto

Atemu watched Yugi go outside with a glass of wine he groaned at the thought _"He knows he can't hold wine very well but 2 years changes people" _he thought,

Seto appeared behind him "Cousin.."

Atemu whipped around "Seto don't seek up on me like that!" he cried out,

Seto chuckled as he pushed his cousin forward "Go see him and set things right and maybe he'll want to start over" the brunette stated, Atemu nodded as he headed towards the balcony

Yugi relaxed as he sipped on the wine, he set it down on the rail and glanced the flowing blossoms, he jumped when he heard a deep voice

"You know I never liked you drinking at occasions like this", Yugi smiled as he took another sip,

"Well the only reason is because I couldn't hold my liquor very well and I can now thank you very much" he said teasingly, arms suddenly wrapped around him

"I missed you so much" Atemu whispered in his ear, Yugi painfully closed his eyes and pulled away "...No please don't" he whispered, Atemu eyes became a darker shade of red, as he walked towards Yugi who backed up against the rail

"If you do not love me then why do you still wear the ring" he questioned, Yugi hid his hand behind the other, he glanced up into crimson eyes

"You don't know how many times I wanted to throw this ring away ..but I couldn't espcially since Anzu told me what she did to you" Yugi whispered, Atemu's fingers intertwined with Yugi's as he leaned his forehead against the others

"If you know then how come you can't give us another chance?" Atemu whispered softly. Yugi sighed as he closed his eyes

"I don't know I truly don't I still love you that should be enough but in a way it's not I'm not ready to jump back into marriage again even though what happen to us was Anzu' s fault it still hurt and I don't want to feel that pain again" Yugi whispered,

Atemu brushed his lips against Yugi "I won't let that happen I swear it just give us another shot I promise things will be better we don't have to get married again if you don't want to I...I just need to be with you...I miss you Yugi," he pleaded,

After a while Yugi opened his eyes and stared into crimson as he wrapped his arms around Atemu and pressed his lips against his, he felt Atemu's arms tightend around him, after a long while they broke apart, Atemu smirked against Yugi's lips

"Was that a yes?", Yugi blushed and nodded, Atemu rubbed his nose against Yugi's who giggled at the touch, he stared into Yugi's amythest eyes

"Thing will be better I promise" Yugi smiled as he nodded

"I know they will you always kept your promises" Atemu leaned down and kissed him passionately,

Jou and Seto watched from the balcony doors and smiled at each other "Things are going to be alright Seto", the CEO smiled

"They couldn't be any better"

Alexander : That's it for chapter four

Griever : Chapter Five and Chapter Fifthteen of Love Blossoms should be up sometime next week

Alexander : Read and Review


	5. Chapter 5

Alexander : Hello everyone welcome to Chapter Five of Rebuilding what is Lost

Griever : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Five

Things between Yugi and Atemu couldn't be any better, after a few weeks. Atemu had insisted that Yugi move back in with him, which the other was hestiant after some pleading -which was uncommon for Atemu- and constant phone calls, Yugi had finally agreed it was now summer time and almost time for Jou and Seto's wedding

Yugi groaned as he rolled over, him and Atemu were in bed it was a summer time and extremely hot it had hit a astounding 110 degrees with the fan, air conditioner and balcony door open they were still burning up, Atemu rolled over on laid partially on Yugi only wearing cotton shorts that reached below his knees and shirtless, Yugi weakly tried to push Atemu off but to no avail, the younger growled as Atemu tried to kiss him

"Not now...koi it's too hot" Yugi complained. as Atemu stared kissing his neck. the other smiled as he lifted himself up and rolled back over

"But making love to each other will make us forget about this hellish heat.." Atemu whispered as he leaned back in, again Yugi pushed him off a little bit harder this time

"No it won't you pervert it'll make it worst!" Yugi replied with a giggle as he got up to close the balcony doors, Atemu smiled from the bed as he stared at Yugi's ass.

Yugi feeling eyes on him turned around and blushed as he caught Atemu staring at him "What?" he asked, the older smirked and shook his "Nothing just admiring you is all" Atemu replied, Yugi smiled shyly as he came back to the bed and climbed back

"And what exactly were you admiring Atemu Ishigami..." Yugi whispered huskily, Atemu smirked as he gathered Yugi in his arms and leaned back "Everything...your legs...thighs this cute little bottom" Atemu whispered as he touched each part he whispered, Yugi squealed as he felt strong hands on his butt, he moved away and grabbed Atemu's hands, the other raised an eyebrow

"We should be packing up we are going to Hawaii for the next 3 weeks" Yugi said softly, Atemu nodded as he stood up with Yugi still in his arms

"What are we doing again?" Atemu asked, Yugi giggled "Well once we get there were going to rest for a while and then 2 days later will be the rehearsal dinner and then a week later will be the wedding and we leave Jou and Seto to themselves for the Honeymoon" he explained, Atemu sighed as he continued putting clothes in the suitcase

"Never thought Seto of all people would be getting married" Atemu said amusedly, Yugi smiled as he began to pack his own suitcase

"Neither did I" he responded, after finishing they wandered into the kitchen to find Jou and Seto at the table, Yugi stared for a minute before asking "How did you get in..?"

the blonde and brunette turned toward Yugi and smiled "Spare key" they said and resumed eating, Yugi glanced at Atemu who smiled amusedly, the other shook his head "Your refrigator might be empty when you come home one day Atemu and you can only blame yourself" Seto laughed while Jou mock glared at Yugi before he started laughing himself,

Yugi walked into the living room "Hey why don't we watch a movie" he said to the other three as he glanced at the numerous DVD's stacked on a case, Jou came and sat on the couch "Sure anything but romance" the blonde replied, that brought a sigh from Yugi as he twirled the case to Atemu's side which held nothing but horror and action "How about Lady in the Water?" he asked, after receving nods from the others he popped it in, and cuddled next Atemu

About part way through the movie, Atemu leaned over and whispered in Yugi's ear "Have you considered my question?" he asked, he felt Yugi stiff as he sighed

"Atemu give me a little more time-" at this Atemu grew a little irratiable "A little time I would think _5 months _would be enough time" he said, Yugi grew angry at himself as he turned towards his lover "What did I tell you? that I'm not going to jump back into marriage Atemu!' he whispered harshly, Atemu growled as he grabbed Yugi around the waist "And I told you I would understand but I didn't think you meant years to reconsider I don't want to be _just _lovers" he whispered back,

Yugi glared at him "I can't believe you I understand how you feel but I told you I'm not ready! and if you keep this up you'll have to wait longer than you are!' he said as he stood up, and stomped upstairs, Atemu growled as he stood up and ran after him,

Jou and Seto watched the whole scene before standing up writing a letter for the two and leaving...

Yugi slammed the door to the bedroom and flopped down on the bed and buried his face on the pillow and screamed, he pushed his head up and sighed and then groaned as he heard Atemu open the door and shut it behind him, the older sat beside him and pulled Yugi up

"You're going to stop acting childish and were going to discuss this" he said, Yugi glared "I'm _childish _you're the one who's constantly asking for marriage were fine the way we are!", at this Atemu shook his head and buried his face in his hands

"Yugi...I just want to say that you're my husband I want a firm relationship not just my lover I know I'm being childish and inconsiderate of your feeling but can you please look at it from my point-of-view" Atemu whispered, Yugi stared at him guilty for the things he said. Yugi quietly gathered Atemu in his arms

"I'm sorry I haven't been considerate for my feelings or your opinions but you always have for me and that was one of our problems before but look at us 5 months together again and were back to square one...Atemu before Jou's wedding I'll give you your answer is that fair?" he asked quietly, feeling Atemu nod he laid the both of them down

"Okay lets get some rest were going to Hawaii tomorrow"

Alexander : That's it for Chapter 5

Griever : Read and Review


	6. Chapter 6

Alexander: Hi everybody

Griever : Spring Break Finally!!!!

Alexander : Now I can update more now!

Griever : Yeah!! We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Six

The trip to Hawaii had been uneventual and Jou and Seto were glad mainly because Yugi and Atemu had started their mild arguements once again and they only hoped this trip to Hawaii for the next three weeks would cool them down and start thinking about marriage but the first was to stop the arguements which they had promised to work on during the stay.

Yugi sighed exhausted they had finished unpacking their clothing and tuxedo's for the wedding, he laid down on the queen sized bed and closed his eyes. He felt the bed weigh down before he felt strong arms around and a strong chest against, Yugi turned around to stare into Atemu's crimson-eyes with a smile he leaned up and kissed him on the lips he kept it sweet and short but it seemed that Atemu had wanted much more than that and decided to prove it he leaned down and kissed Yugi full on the mouth passionately, only to interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Atemu growled as he got up to answer it he opened the door to find Jou at the door with a smile on his face he brushed past the shorter grabbed Yugi and ran out of the room. Atemu was not pleased

"Jou where are you taking him!" he cried out. The blonde laughed as he reached the elevator with Yugi in tow "Don't worry Atemu I'll bring him back soon!" he said as the elevator's doors slammed shut. Yugi sent him a sweet smile and mouthed 'I love you'. Atemu smiled as his eyes soften and nodded 'Love you too' he went back in the room only to find Seto setting on the bed wearing a blue silk shirt and black pants. Atemu glanced at the door and back at Seto

"How did you get in here without me noticing you?" Atemu questioned. Seto rolled his eyes "I walked in while you were yelling at Jou and making a somewhat of a fool of yourself while doing it" the brunette said with a amused smile on his face. Atemu rolled his eyes a the remark he was far by used to Seto Kaiba's blunt and sarcastic remarks "Whatever what did you want?" he asked. At this Seto stood up and walked towards the door "Since our significant others are going on a shopping spree why don't we walk around and get something to eat and talk" he said. Atemu smirked "Why Seto I didn't know you could be so sweet and take your dear cousin out for the day" he said. Seto rolled his eyes and glared at his younger cousin and began walking out of the hotel "Hurry up before I change my mind" Seto said. Atemu put on his shoes and ran after him..

Meanwhile on other side of the Island Resort Yugi and Jou were shopping and Jou thought this was the perfect time for the questions he had been meaning to ask Yugi. The blonde turned around to face his shorter friend who was currently looking at a pair of silver watches in the display case "Hey Yueg" Jou asked. Yugi looked up "What is it Jou" he replied. Jou pulled him along "Look buddy I know it's none of my business but what's going on between You and Atemu" he said. At this a blush appeared on Yugi's face "Well he asked me to marry him" he replied, A huge grin came onto Jou's face as they stopped at a resturant and sat down at a table. Jou leaned in close enough to that only Yugi could hear "So what did you say Yes or No" Jou asked. The blush on Yugi's face grew larger and redder if that was possible, Yugi suddenly found the lace tablecloth more intresting "Well I told him that I wasn't ready for marriage yet but that was five months ago" he said, a sigh came from Jou "Why not say yes? you can obviously tell that Atemu wants to start over give him a chance"

This time a sigh came from Yugi as he leaned back and took a sip of water "It's not that simple Jou during the time of the marriage it was party after party, meeting after meeting I mean we jumped to Europe to Australia during the summertime because Atemu's time with his company became so demanding that it stressed the relationship and that's when the arguements started I mean of course I would love to marry him again but I just need to take some time to think about it" Yugi explained. Jou remained silent throughout his explaination and did something unexpected. He pinced Yugi on the cheek and hand, the shorted jumped back in surprise and rubbed his cheek "What was that for!" Yugi cried out but he stopped himself when he saw the look Jou was giving him "Look Yugi Motou you need to figure out your feelings follow your heart for goodness sake I mean at first I didn't want to marry Seto at first but he convinced me and showed me how much he loves me and that's why we're in Hawaii getting ready to get married in a weeks time and I hope your wedding will come shortly after" the blonde explained.

A gentle smile came onto Yugi's face as he nodded in understanding "Thanks Jou for slapping some sense into me" he said as the waiter showed up ready to take their orders. Jou smiled in reply "No problem I'm here to help always..."

Seto and Atemu were sitting in a resturant at the same time, Seto groaned in embrassment as Atemu continued to stuff his face. "Really Atemu slow down people are starting to stare and you have your reputation to consider" the brunette said. Atemu stopped eating for a moment and glanced at his cousin who was eating his food slowly and calmly, he snickered "I bet Jou can't stand the way you eat" he replied. Seto stopped for a moment and grinned "He can't to be honest it's one of his pet peeves as he calls it and unfortunately I couldn't careless because it is the proper way to eat" the brunette explained. Atemu rolled his eyes and wiped his mouth with a nearby napkin "Well let it be known that you used to eat as 'disgusting' as me when we were kids in fact you could eat as twice as I could" Atemu said as he took a sip of red wine. A amused smirk graced Seto's face but he grew serious "That's not what I came to talk to you about Atemu how are things going on between you and hopefully my soon to be cousin-in-law?" the brunette asked

A tired sighed came from Atemu's lips as he set the wine glass down, his eyes came dull and depressed "I asked him to marry me and he said he wasn't ready it's been 5 months since that day how long does it take to reconsider" Atemu asked Seto but more to himself. Seto shook his head "It could take even longer than that Atemu you shouldn't rush into marriage like that if he's not ready then he's not ready" the brunette explained. Atemu sat up and ran a hand through his hair "I don't know about that he sure was hell giving hints on the plane maybe I should asked again" he said outloud. Seto wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood "If you're going to ask we should buy a proper ring should we not" the brunette said. A smile appeared on Atemu's face as left half the bill on the table and left, Seto did the same thing but with a large tip that would leave the waitress very happy for the night..

Yugi smiled as he stared up at the stars they twinkled brightly, he closed his eyes as he listened to the calming ocean waves. 'It's so peaceful here' he thought unknown to him. Atemu was watching from the balcony doors with a small smile on his face he went forward and wrapped his arms around Yugi waist and buried his face in his pale neck. The younger jumped in surprised and relaxed when he realized it was Atemu "Did you have a good time with Seto?" he asked softly. He felt Atemu nod before lifting his face to stare into Yugi's amythest eyes before bending down on one knee

"Yugi I realized something today while Seto was talking to me today that I need to be more patient with your needs and what you want and I'm sorry I pressured you these last few days but I love you so much Yugi...you are the most important person to me in the world you're beautiful, kind-hearted and patient with me when I have a bad day and you always lend a listening ear I always want to be with you Yugi Motou will you marry me?"

Tears ran down Yugi's cheeks as he nodded and threw his arms around Atemu "Yes! Yes! I'll marry you Atemu Oh I love you so much.."

Atemu smiled as he lifted Yugi up and carried back to the bedroom..

Alexander : That's Chapter Six

Griever : Chapter Sever Jou and Seto's Wedding

Alexander ; Read and Review


	7. Chapter 7

Alexander : Hi Everybody

Griever : Sorry it took us so long to update

Alexander : Well here's Chapter Seven of 'Rebuilding What is lost'

Griever : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Seven

Sunlight penetrated the bedroom suite of Yugi and Atemu, a groan was heard from under the covers Yugi sat up and look to his right to find Atemu still dead to the world he grabbed a pillow and smack his fiance on the head

"Atemu get up it's 10:30" Yugi said as he smacked him again with the feather-filled pillow

Atemu groaned and rolled over and pulled the cover over his head

"Aibou it's too early go back to sleep" he said

Yugi sighed as he got up and wrapped a robe around himself

"I guess I don't have any choice" he said as leaned down and whispered in Atemu's ear

"Atemu if you don't get up you'll be going with out sex for three weeks" Yugi said

That seemed to break the sleeping spell that was on him, Atemu flew out of bed and was by Yugi side before he could blink

"I'm up Aibou! I'm up!" Atemu cried out as he put on a black robe

Yugi smiled and kissed him on the lips gently and grabbed his hand and started towards the bathroom

"That's good you deserve a _treat_ don't you..." Yugi whispered seductively

Atemu grinned like a wolf and followed Yugi to the shower

"I sure do..." he purred

The shower escapade had left Yugi and Atemu late for the setting up for the Jou and Seto's wedding but the two didn't mind they were kinda on the late side themselves. Yugi smiled as adjusted Jou's tie a little, the blonde fidgeted a little

"Jou hold still" Yugi scolded as tightened the tie

Jou squirmed and started choking a little

"Yugi...can't...breathe" the blonde panted out

Yugi quickly loosened the tie and gave Jou an apologetic look

"Sorry Jou" he said

The blonde waved it aside and looked in the mirror to check himself

"Hey Yugi?" Jou asked

"Yeah Jou" Yugi replied as he put on his jacket that matched his tux

"What do you think about a double wedding?" the blonde asked

Yugi stared at Jou stunned before responding

"Double wedding? where that come from?" he asked

Jou smiled as he pointed to Yugi's ring finger

"Oh I don't know...the diamond ring on your finger probably gave me an idea" the blonde said teasingly

Yugi blushed as rubbed the ring shyly thoughts of Atemu quickly came to him last night was wonderful...

"Are you sure Jou I mean Seto won't get mad will he?" Yugi asked

Unexpectedly Jou laughed as he hugged Yugi and ruffled his already wild hair

"Of course he's the one who suggested it in the first place" Jou said happily

Yugi smiled as hugged Jou in return tears in his eyes

"Thank you Jou nothing would make me happier that getting married to person I love beside my best friend..."

Atemu grinned as he watched Seto but on his jacket

"Black and Blue you never change cousin" he said amused

Seto gave his cousin a smirk of his own as he straightend his silk tie

"Why you're standing there making fun of me cousin you should be getting ready as well this is your wedding after all" Seto said with a smirk on his face

This made Atemu confused as he stood up and but on his jacket and shoes

"This my wedding as well? what are you talking about?" Atemu asked

Seto put an arm around Atemu as he led him out the door

"Why dear cousin I'm talking about the double wedding were going to we might as well get you married to Yugi as soon as possible why not now? In Hawaii" the brunette said

Atemu shook his head in amazement as put his arm over Seto's shoulder in a friendly gesture

"Thanks Seto I owe you one" Atemu said as they arrived at the altar the sun was about to rise

Seto shook his head and opened the doors and went outside to see their friends and family waiting

"No problem just trying to make sure my favorite cousin lives a long and happy life..." the brunette said with a smile on his face that Atemu would never forget

Atemu, Yugi, Jou and Seto stood side-by-side as the priest got ready

"We are here today to join the souls for four wonderful people, Yugi Motou and Atemu Ishigami Katsuya Jouounchi and Seto Kaiba" the priest said

"Do you Katsuya Jouonchi take Seto Kaiba as your lovely wedded husband in sickness and in health, richer or poorer or death do you part?"

Jou smiled as he slid the ring on to Seto's finger

"I do"

"And do you Seto Kaiba take Katsuya Jouounchi as your lovely wedded husband in sickness and in health, richer or poorer or death do you part?"

Seto smiled gently as he slid the ring onto Jou's finger

"I do"

The priest turned toward Yugi and Atemu

"Okay now it's you two's turn" the priest said

Do you Atemu Ishigami take Yugi Motou as your lovely wedded husband in sickness and in health, richer or poorer or death do you part?"

A grin came onto Atemu's face as he slid an even more beautiful ring onto Yugi's finger as he stared into amythest eyes he would always love forever

"I do with all my heart"

"And do you Yugi Motou take Atemu Ishigami as your lovely wedded husband in sickness and in health, richer or poorer or death do you part?"

Yugi smiled as tears of joy ran down his cheeks as he slid the ring onto Atemu's finger

"Yes I do..."

The priest sighed relieved that part was finally over

"Then it is with the power vested in me you may now kiss the groom" he said

Jou kissed Seto and Yugi kissed Atemu as cheers went up into the air as the sun had finally risen high in the sky..

Alexander : That's it for Chapter Seven

Griever : Read and Review


	8. Chapter 8

Alexander : Welcome to Chapter Eight

Griever : It's the Honeymoon

Alexander : We hope you enjoy

Griever : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Eight

Yugi and Atemu walked along the beach it was sunset, Yugi stared at the setting sun and then at his husband, Atemu features changed a little for one he was taller and had more muscle and eyes had become a darker red than what they were 2 years ago. Atemu turned and smiled at Yugi

"I'm handsome aren't I" he said teasingly

Yugi laughed as he kissed Atemu on the lips

"Yes you are but don't get ahead of yourself" he said

Atemu caught Yugi's lips again in a deep kiss that last a few minutes, Atemu pulled away to find Yugi in a daze of sorts

"A 10 out of 10 kiss as always hmmm Atemu" he said

Atemu shook his head amused he stopped when he noticed the sad look in Yugi's eyes

"What's the matter little one?" he asked

Yugi raised his head up to stare into crimson-eyes

"...Atemu I'm sorry for what happend for not trusting you" he said softly

The older hugged him and continued walking he kissed Yugi on the forehead

"It's okay you had your reason and it's all water under the bridge we're together again and that's all that matters" he said

Yugi smiled and leaned into Atemu touch unknown to them Jou and Seto were watching they high-fived each other

"Operation get Yugi and Yami back together was a complete success" the blonde said

Seto smiled as he watched the stars appear one by one he turned to his husband and grinned as he grabbed Jou and headed back toward the room

"Now Operation : Make Love to my gorgeous husband all night has begun" the brunette said with a smile on his face

Jou blushed

"Seto!"

Yugi and Atemu were now shopping for souvneirs for friends and family who already left for Japan they were currently in a jewelry shop. Yugi stared at one particular piece that he wanted

"Do you want it?" Atemu asked as he bent down beside him

Yugi shook his head no it was a diamond and amythest ankle bracelet it would fit perfectly with one of his outfits he had

Atemu called for the shop owner

"How may I help you?' he asked

"How much for the ankle bracelet?" Atemu asked

"$2500 sir"

Yugi gasped at the price

"Atemu you don't have to buy it's okay!" he cried out

Atemu shook his head and got out his credit card and handed to the man

"Nonsense Yugi if you want something I'm going to get it for you, your going to wear it tonight at dinner" he said as the shop owner hand him the bracelet that was now put in a velvet blue box

Yugi sighed as they continued looking around Atemu bought him over $10,000 worth of clothes, jewelry and other things until Yugi begged him to stop

"Yugi this is nothing I want to treat you it's our honeymoon" Atemu said softly

Yugi shook his head and smiled

"I know you do I remember that last time you took me on a shopping spree and in return you wanted me to wear that nightgown you bought me" he said

Atemu tried to look innocent as possible

"There was nothing wrong with the gown Yugi" he said avoiding his gaze

"Atemu that nightgown was pure black lace and see through" he said

Atemu laughed as he kissed Yugi on the forehead as they grabbed a table in a nearby resturant

"And you look gorgeous in it you don't know how turned on I was" he whispered

Yugi blushed and pouted

"I have a pretty good idea considering we made love to each other for hours" he said

Atemu laughed as their food arrived he looked to see Jou and Seto coming

Yugi waved them over with a smile

"Jou, Seto over here!' he said

The blonde and brunette smiled as they sat down at the table and gave their orders to the waitress

"How are you guys honeymoons going?" Jou asked

Yugi smiled as he took out the velvet box

"Look what Atemu bought me" he said as he handed Jou the box who opened it to reveal the ankle bracelet

"This is beautiful Yugi" he said in awe

Atemu leaned over to his cousin

"A minute ago he didn't want it said it cost to much it was only $2500" he said to Seto

Seto snickered as he glanced at Yugi and Jou

"That's cheap considering the $8500 ring you got him" he said unfornately Yugi heard

"Atemu!" he said as he glanced at the diamond ring on his finger

Atemu glared at Seto

"Way too go Seto!" he cried out, Seto held out his hands in apology

"Sorry..."

Yugi stood up and smack Atemu on the head and left

Atemu chased after him

"Aibou wait!" he cried out

Jou sighed as he glared at Seto who in turn just shook his head

"Again Sorry..."

Yugi made to his room and changed into an a shirt with thin straps and shorts and sat down on the bed with a pout and then he slowly realized that he was being unfair again, Atemu came in a few minutes later and found Yugi on the bed

He went over and laid down with his head on Yugi's bare lap and stuck out his lip looking like a cute lost puppy

"I'm sorry aibou..." he said softly

Yugi giggled at the expression and ran his fingers through his hair

"It's okay Atemu it was me who overeacted I know you can afford pretty much anything you I just haven't got used to someone spending so much on me again" he explain

Atemu sighed as leaned forward and kissed the other on the shoulder

"It's okay you'll get back into the routine and I'll get back to enjoying waking up to you and falling sleep with you..." he said huskily as he captured Yugi's lips in a heated kiss..

It was finally time to go back after all Atemu and Seto had business to run Yugi and Jou wanted to stay longer and they continued this arguement even on the private jet back home

"It's not fair..." Jou and Yugi complained

Atemu and Seto sighed in a little bit irritation as they turned toward their respected lovers

"We'll come back in the summer we promise" Seto and Atemu said

Yugi and Jou nodded and were satified with the answer

Unknown to them once they got back all of their lives were going to change drastically

Alexander : Read and Review


	9. Chapter 9

Alexander : Welcome to Chapter Nine of Rebuilding what is Lost

Griever : Enjoy

Alexander : We do not own Yu-gi-oh!

Chapter Nine

After arriving home Atemu was backed up with paperwork and so was Kaiba leaving Yugi and Jou to their own devices and such so they decided to go shopping for the day.

Yugi smiled as he held his new diamond ring in the air, the sun gleamed off it. Yugi giggled as he held his hands together, Jou smiled in Yugi's direction and laughed

"Someone's certainly perky this morning" the blonde said teasingly

Yugi smiled as he showed off his ring

"Of course I got remarried to the person I love and nothing will get in the way wouldn't you be perky?" Yugi said

Jou laughed as he held his own hand towards Yugi which held a sappire ring the same color as Seto's eyes

"I am married to Yueg don't leave me out" he said

Yugi smiled slyly held up Atemu's credit card

"Why don't we buy them something instead" he said

Jou smiled as he held up his Seto's credit card

"Yeah we do owe them after all"

Yugi and Jou laughed as they took off towards the mall

Industrial Illusions

Atemu sighed as he rubbed his hand it was cramped from all that writing, his secretary Kikyo stood by his side and smiled as she handed him another paper to sign, he glanced at her, but she smiled

"This is what happends when you run a global company and go on vacation Atemu-sama" she said

Atemu banged his hand on the desk and groaned as the pen dropped on the ground.suddenly Atemu and Kikyo heard a scream and a shot gun was heard.

Kikyo grew scared but Atemu turned towards her and put a hand on her shoulder, the door opened and a man with a mask came in aiming the gun

"You must be Atemu Ishigami" he said

Atemu growled as he but Kikyo behind him

"Who in the hell are you?!" he asked enraged

The man smirked under the mask

"Someone with a lot of money hired me to get rid of you" he said

He aimed the gun and fired..

Kaiba Corp

Seto was typing away on his computer, Mokuba was sitting on the couch with a magazine in his hand but he was half-way asleep before the phone rang

Kaiba

"Mr. Kaiba we have a situation over at Industrial Illusions"

What's the matter Kikyo?

"It's Atemu-sama he's been shot!" he could hear he sobs through the phone

WHAT!!!

"Some man just came in and shot him and ran!"

Did you see what he looked like Kikyo!"

"No...he had a mask on Atemu-sama is in the hospital he was shot above the heart"

Oh no...I'll be right there!" he hung up the phone and turned to Mokuba who looked at him worried

"Come on Mokuba we have to go to the hospital now!"

Mall

Jou and Yugi were laughing at some joke when Jou and Yugi's phone rang at the same, time the two looked at each other as Yugi took some distance before answering his

Hello?

"Yugi.."

Grandpa what's the matter you sound horrible..

"It's your sister Megumi"

What's wrong

"She was in a car wreck...she didn't make it"

Grandpa...

"Yugi you need to come to Domino General"

Okay..

Yugi hung up the phone and turned to Jou who face was pale '

"Jou what's the matter?" he asked

The blonde turned to him and shook his head as he sat on a bench

"You first.." he whispered

Yugi glanced at Jou for some reason he had a bad feeling

"My...sister passed away in a car wreck" he whispered to his friend

Jou shook his head as he embraced Yugi tightly as tears for his friends rolled down his cheeks

"Yugi...Atemu is in the hospital he's been shot above the heart"

Yugi couldn't say anything his face became blank and his eyes dulled

Jou held him tighter as he felt tears rolled Yugi's cheeks

Yugi screamed as he buried his face in Jou's chest and continued screaming...

Alexander : Review

Griever : You can all take a guess who hired the hitman


	10. Chapter 10

Alexander : Welcome to Chapter Ten

Griever : Enjoy the Story

Alexander : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Yugi and Jou arrived at Domino General Hospital they had found Seto and Mokuba, Seto embraced Yugi tightly and bent down to the eye level

"Everything's going to be fine..." he whispered soothingly,

Yugi nodded

"Is he okay?" he asked his cousin-in-law

Seto nodded

"Yes the operation went fine he's lost a lot of blood but he's awake now if you want to see him" he said softly

A smile came onto Yugi's face as tears of relief poured down his face

"What room?" he asked

"345" Seto said

Yugi nodded as he headed for the elevator

"Jou could you check with my grandfather he's here as well and tell him I coming in a few minutes" he said to the blonde

Jou nodded as the elevator doors closed

Seto turned towards Jou who had sad look on his face, he embraced his new husband

"What's wrong puppy?" he asked

Jou sighed as leaned into the embraced

"I hope he's going to be alright I mean his sister just passed away as well..." he said

Seto's eyes widen before he closed them and held Jou tighter

Yugi walked in and closed the door, Atemu turned his head and smiled strainly

"Oh...Atemu" he whispered as he kissed him on the cheek

"Aibou..." he whispered hoarsely as he held the other's hand

"Everything's going to be okay we'll find the person you did this to you..." he promised the other

Atemu nodded as his eyes began to close from exhaustion

Yugi smiled as he carressed his cheek

"Rest now..." he whispered soothingly and pretty soon Atemu was sound asleep

Yugi stood and kissed Atemu one more time on the cheek before leaving to see his sister

Solomon sighed as finished filling out the paperwork for Megumi funeral, he sniffed as he wiped his tears away

"Grandpa..." a voice whispered

Solomon turned around to see Yugi standing at the door

Solomon opened his arms and Yugi ran into him and embraced him tightly

"Oh grandpa why did this have to happen?" he asked softly

Solomon shook his head as he held Yugi tighter

"I don't Yugi but the policeman said it was an accident and if we want to press charges?" he asked

Yugi shook his head

"No leave them be they settle with their guilt sooner or later" he said as he let him go

Yugi and Atemu walked in the house, it has been two months and Atemu had finally got to come home which he was very happy

Megumi's funeral already passed by and Yugi's was feeling better everyday. Atemu had found out of Megumi's death and was enraged he wanted to press charges but Yugi wouldn't let him

Atemu glanced around it was dark, he clicked on the light

"SURPRISE!!!" Everyone yelled out

Atemu was so frightend that he almost fell on Yugi who thankfully could support his weight, the businessman smiled as walked or more limped to the couch.

He smiled at everyone his friends and family were here

"You guys didn't have to this.." he said

Yugi laughed as he wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck

"We did to It was my idea..." he said as kiss Atemu on the lips

Atemu smirked as whispered in his ear

"I hope I get a surprise tonight" he said

Yugi smiled at him

"Not until your better!" he said cheerfully

Everyone laughed seeing as how they knew what exactly they were talking about

Domino Park

The hitman now in regular clothes waited for his client,

"Did you finish him off" she whispered

He turned towards him

"Afraid not he lived.." he said

She slapped him across the face

"You idiot! they'll trace this back to me" she hissed

The man hissed as he rubbed his cheek

"It's not my fault he live Anzu!" he said

Anzu growled as she ran a hand through her hair

"Fine I'll do it myself your money's in the bag" she said as she grabbed the gun

While the man was distacted she shot him in the back of the head

Anzu grabbed the money and gun and ran off

_"If I can't have Atemu then no one will..." _

Alexander : Review

Griever : Will Anzu go after Atemu and Yugi

Alexander : Stay tuned to find out


	11. Chapter 11

Alexander : Chapter Eleven is here

Griever : Let's see if Yugi and Atemu can figure this mystery out

Alexander : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Eleven

Atemu laid down in his bed, it has been two months since the shooting and he was getting along. Yugi laid next to him and started rubbing his shoulders.

Every since the incident Yugi has been treating him like a king and which Atemu has throughly enjoyed.

Yugi leaned over and kissed Atemu on the temple

"I'm glad you're feeling better" he whispered in the others ear

Atemu nodded as Yugi continued to give him a message

"Yugi you've treated me like a king for two months straight" he whispered

That brought a laugh out of Yugi

"A King huh?" he said

Atemu nodded as he buried his face further into the pillow

Yugi leaned down and laid his head on the other's shoulder

"I may have an idea on who did this..." he whispered to him

Atemu leaned up and wrapped his arms around Yugi's hips

"And who would that be?" he asked

Yugi's eyes darkened

"Anzu.." he whispered

Atemu raised an eyebrow

"How do you figure?"

Yugi sat back down on the bed

"Well it was what she had said to me..."

_"It was fine until you came in and took my spot..." _

Atemu stared at Yugi in shock

"She said that to you.." he said

Yugi nodded as he leaned against Atemu's chest

"Yes she was jealous of us back then and that's how the whole thing started" he said softly

Atemu sighed as he shook his head

"I really don't want to deal with this..." he said

Yugi frowned and sat up, he was just wearing a robe

"We have too she can't get away with this and who knows what else she's done" he said

The phone rang, and Yugi picked it up

"Hello?"

I see you liked my little display...

"Anzu..."

Like I told you before if I can't have him no one can and your next

"Fine with me..."

Yugi hung up the phone but it was more like a slam, he turned towards Atemu

"I told you..."

Alexander : They found out who it was well it was obvious

Griever : Review


	12. Chapter 12

Alexander : Welcome to Chapter Twelve

Griever : This story is finally winding down as well

Alexander : Enjoy We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Twelve

When Jou and the others had found out about Anzu's little plan they were not happy in the least. The hitman that she had hired was found dead in the park three days later and it was not pretty. Yugi had excused himself from the room and out into the balcony

Yugi took deep breaths as he tried to calm down and it was working for a little bit, he paced back and forth. Atemu came out a limp to his step

"Yugi..." Atemu said

Yugi glanced up with tears in his eyes as he embraced Atemu

"I don't want anything happening to us" he whispered

Atemu put his arms around Yugi and swung him back and forth gently

"It's okay Aibou I'll protect you I promise..." he whispered soothingly

Yugi held him tighter as he buried his face into Atemu's chest

The others watched but they're weren't any smiles on their faces, they had to watch their backs when they went out everywhere to say the least it was not going to be a fun time

After Yugi and Atemu had came back to the living room they decided to come up with a plan to catch Anzu and put her in jail for good

they were debating on this now

"How are we going to lure her?" Ryou asked

At this Yugi stood up

"We need bait and I'm going to be it" he said

Atemu stood up as well and put his hands on Yugi's shoulder

"No I'm not going to let you do this Yugi" he said

Yugi smiled as he kissed Atemu on the lips softly

"It'll be okay I'll be fine" he said

At this Atemu shook his stubbornly

"Not if she tries to kill you and we won't be there" he said

Seto leaned against the couch

"We'll but a tracking device on Yugi and we'll only be a few yards away Atemu..." the brunette said

Atemu glared at his cousin before turning back to his husband

"Yugi are you sure?" he asked softly

Yugi nodded

"Yes I'm sure and you'll only be a step away and I promise I'll be careful" he said

Atemu released Yugi and relucantly nodded

"Very well..."

Yugi now was walking around in the park, the tracking device around his neck disguised as a gold necklace, he glanced around it was a sunny day and the kids were running around playing, he smiled.

He wondered if Atemu let them adopt or have a child after this whole thing was over, he stopped he felt something in his back in the corner of his eye he saw Anzu grinning

"Well it looks like I've caught something today" she said

Yugi took a deep breath as he turned the tracking device on

Anzu pressed the gun further into his back

"Get moving I have a surprise for you..." she hissed

Yugi began walking towards her car

"You won't get away with this and shooting that little hitman you hired" he said

Anzu grinned as she shoved him into the car and began to drive away

"We'll see about that..."

Atemu and the other's watched Anzu drive away with Yugi and began to follow slowly behind her

"Stay safe Yugi..."

Alexander : That's it for Chapter Twelve

Griever : Review


	13. Chapter 13

Alexander : Chapter Thirteen is here!

Griever : Sorry it took so long for us to update but we'll make up for it

Alexander : Yeah we do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Thirteen

Yugi and Anzu came to stop at an unused warehouse, Yugi glared at the brunette.

"Oh an empty warehouse that's classic" he said sarcastically

Anzu glared at him and pointed the gun at his temple

"You're think your funny don't you?...well you won't be when you're dead" she said as she pressed the gun harder to Yugi's temple

But Yugi continued to glare at her as they stepped out of the car

She shoved Yugi towards the warehouse and opened the door and pushed him in.

Atemu stepped out of the car and glanced at Seto who nodded as they trailed behind Yugi and Anzu..

Seto slowly opened the door only to have his arm grabbed and his body flipped over, he glanced up to find a bulky man with black hair smirking down at him. His gun pointed at Seto's head

"And who might you be Anzu's bitch" Seto hissed

The man smirked as he cocked his gun and pointed at Seto's head again

"Depends how you put the situation" he said

Seto smirked as he saw Atemu coming up from behind the man with a crowbar in his hand

Atemu swung at the man's head, instantly knocking him out. Seto stood up and dusted himself off and smirked at Atemu who dropped the crowbar

"Let's finish shall we?"

Yugi struggled as he was tied to a chair, he stared at Anzu with haterd in his eyes

"You won't get away with this..." he hissed

Anzu just smiled as she pulled out a dagger and held to Yugi's face

"Oh I beg to differ" she whispered as she plunged the dagger into Yugi's shoulder

Yugi screamed as he felt searing pain and he felt blood going down his arms, he breathed deeply as Anzu pulled the dagger out and smiled as she tossed it into the air

"Now let's see where else I can stick this.." she whispered

Atemu grew frustrated as he continued looking around and still no sign of Yugi or Anzu, he turned to Jou who was about to say something until they heard a piercing scream echo throughout the air

"YUGI!!!!" Atemu screamed as he ran towards the noise

Yugi continued screaming as Anzu pulled the dagger from his leg, Yugi light-headed from the pain glared at Anzu

"Still have some fire in those eyes don't we" the brunette said

Yugi smiled as he saw Atemu, Jou and Seto come up

"You bet.." he said as he stomped on Anzu sandaled feet with his uninjured one

Anzu screamed in pain as Seto grabbed her from behind and pulled the bloodied dagger from her hands, Seto hit a pressure point on Anzu's neck instantly knocking her out

Atemu rushed over and untied Yugi and picked him up bridal style

Yugi stared into Atemu's eyes and weakly hit him in the head

"Took you long enough.." he whispered as he fainted

Atemu eyes widen as he tried to wake Yugi up

"Yugi! Yugi wake up!" Atemu cried out

Jou put a hand on his shoulder and smiled

"It's okay Atemu he just fell unconsious from blood loss" the blonde said

A minute later policeman came rushing in and started arresting the guards that were still concisous

Yugi opened his eyes and stared up into the white ceiling and turned to his side to see Atemu staring at him with tired eyes

"You're awake.." Atemu whispered as he kissed Yugi on the hand

Yugi weakly smiled at the gesture

"How long have I been out?" he asked

"About 3 days everyone's been worried sick" he said

Yugi smiled as the door opened and Jou, Ryou and Malik rushed in and hugged Yugi

"You're awake!" Ryou said softly

Yugi laughed as he returned their embraces

But Yugi frowned as he turned to Seto who also sitting in the room

"Anzu?" he asked

Seto smirked and sat up

"Speedy trial is right life for 2nd degree murder and kidnapping her career is washed up" he said

Yugi smiled in relief before he turned to Atemu, who smiled in return

"Everything's going to be fine..."

Alexander : That's it

Griever : The Epligoue should be up by tommorrow for this story and Finding Love

Alexander : Review


	14. Chapter 14

Alexander : The Epligoue is here

Griever : We glad you enjoy our story!

Alexander : And we're sure you'll enjoy the next one even better

Griever : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Fourteen

Yugi came home from the hospital a day later and he was happy to longer see the stark white walls and the smell. He laid down on the bed with a comfortable sigh

Atemu laid down next to him and smiled as he started kissing him on the neck

"Anzu's gone we're finally back together and how about we go somewhere peaceful?" the older asked

Yugi turned to Atemu with a smile on his face

"Like the Carribbean" he replied

Atemu smiled in return

"If you like" he replied

Yugi sighed as he hugged Atemu around the neck

"I'm so lucky to have you" he whispered

Atemu hugged him in return

"I feel the same way" he whispered

Yugi faced Atemu with a sad smile on his

"Do you think we'll last this time?" he asked softly

Atemu kissed him on the lips

"There isn't anyone who wants us apart not my parents or your grandfather they want us to be happy I want us to be happy" he said as he carressed Yugi's cheeks that were now laced with tears

"So do I...but what about children" Yugi whispered

Atemu kissed Yugi on the forehead

"We'll find a way too and we'll make this relationship last forever..."

2 years later

"Will you two hold still!" Yugi said amusedly as he chased his twins around Atemu's office which was currently empty

Atemu and Yugi had decided to adopt twins Sakura and Satomi who were old enough to understand but they knew would try to find their real parents in the future

Atemu came in to an amusing sight he sneaked behind Sakura and grabbed her

"Daddy!" Sakura said happily

Yugi smiled at Atemu

"How'd did the meeting go?" he asked

Atemu smiled

"It went fine" he said as he sat down in his leather chair with Sakura in his lap

"Are we still up for dinner with Jou and the others?" he asked Yugi

Yugi nodded as he swung Satomi back and forth

"Yup" he replied

Atemu smiled as he looked out the window from his office

"2 years and going strong..." Atemu whispered

Sakura looked up at him confused

"Daddy are you and Mommy going to stay together forever and ever?" she asked

Atemu looked down at her and smiled

"Yes forever and ever..."

_Yugi and Atemu lived out their lives together and Atemu had kept his promise to Yugi and nothing had broken them apart ever again _

_They ran the annaul Cherry Blossom Festival and Ball for another 30 years before Sakura and Satomi took over the company and the two enjoyed retirement and spoiling they're grandchildren..._

_Unfortunately Yugi passed away first, but the promise that Atemu had made so long ago had made their relationship strong and Atemu passed away the very next day the two had found each other once again _

_Atemu smiled gently as he kissed Yugi on the lips _

_"...See I told you I would keep my promise" he said to the smaller as he wrapped his wings around the other _

_Yugi smiled as he put his arms around Atemu and put his head on the others chest _

_"Yes you did..." _

Alexander : It is complete!

Griever : Our new story should be up by today or tomorrow

Alexander and Griever : Review


End file.
